


To The Edge

by rougewinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kinkmeme prompt:<br/>“I would love to see some impeccably dressed Dom Mycroft, calmly reading his government papers while idly fingering his sub to squirming, desperate completion in the back of his ministerial car. Then chastisingly making them lick the leather seat clean afterwards.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Alphera](http://alphera.livejournal.com/) for cleaning this up.  
> Just in time to ring in the new year with Mystrade porn. God, I missed this pairing.

Mycroft stepped out of the government building, bundled up under his thick coat against the chilly winter air. His meeting was a simple courtesy call, cementing relations with his contacts in different legislative positions. All he had to do was shake a few hands and stroke a few egos and the officials were stumbling all over themselves to keep him happy. 

With a smile, he made his way down the steps, nodding his thanks at the valet who held the car door open for him as he entered into the vehicle. Once the door was closed and the car started moving, he dusted off the flurries that gathered on his shoulders, stripping off his leather gloves and setting them aside with his umbrella before he turned to the car’s other occupant.

He hungrily took in the image of Greg beside him, gloriously naked save for the wine-red tie serving as a blindfold to cover the detective inspector’s eyes. He ran his gaze down the flushed form of his lover, eating up the sight of Greg sitting slightly straighter than normal. The other man’s hands were clenched into fists on his lap, and he was diligently, obediently, ignoring the erect and leaking member between his thighs.

Mycroft’s spare tie accentuated the flush on his lover’s cheeks and he enjoyed the way Greg’s gasp broke the silence when he ran his finger teasingly down Lestrade’s chest, nail catching playfully against a brown nipple. The older Holmes watched it tighten against the warm car’s air, admiring the way it pebbled under his touch.

“You’re aching for it, aren’t you.” Mycroft stated, watching the way Greg bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, but the soft pulse from the flushed member between the other man’s legs told enough. 

With a soft hum, Mycroft reached for a bag on the floor between them, taking out a pair of thick leather wristbands held together with a metal ring between them. His other hand reached towards Greg, petting the grey hair before his hand settled on the base of Greg’s skull, firmly moving his lover to a more desirable position. 

Greg’s body twisted, bent at the waist as he was angled down towards Mycroft’s lap. The DI’s hands instinctively shot out to stop his fall, earning a disapproving tsk from Mycroft. Greg immediately tensed, knowing that he should have trusted Mycroft not to let him fall and his hesitation to do so only warranted discipline. 

He felt Mycroft’s thumb brush against his nape, before he was ordered to put his hands behind his back. He complied immediately, his cheek pressing against Mycroft’s crotch as the other man reached around him to bind him, palms up. Greg swallowed, feeling the familiar weight of the cuffs against his wrists. 

When Mycroft sat back, he watched the way Gregory’s muscles stretched from the tension, how his lover’s body was contorted so that he was half lying atop Mycroft while his bottom remained on the leather seat. Mycroft licked his lips, watching the deep red member trapped between Lestrade’s stomach and thighs as it leaked white droplets, begging for attention. 

He had planned on letting Gregory come for being such a good boy, waiting patiently for him while he finished his afternoon meetings. But when Greg had reacted the way he did when Mycroft repositioned him earlier, Mycroft decided his lover needed to be re-educated on trusting his judgement. 

“Up,” Mycroft commanded, accompanied with a soft tap against Greg’s hip. His lover did as he was told, moving so that he was kneeling on the car seat, his ass raised while his head remained cradled on Mycroft’s lap. 

Mycroft also shifted, one hand keeping Greg’s head steady while his other hand took out his member from under the confines of his suit. He let his still limp shaft rest against Greg’s cheek, forcing down a shiver when Gregory’s breath ghosted over the underside of his cock. He took a few moments to drink in the sight of Greg’s lips, so close to his cock but not quite touching. He could see the arousal that coursed through his lover with the way Gregory’s breath and pulse quickened, but Mycroft made no move to close the gap just yet. He enjoyed the anticipation just before his lover succumbed to his urges, delighting in how Gregory was slowly being driven insane with the way he smelled under his finely tailored suit, which was more acute now because of Gregory’s lack of sight. 

“We have a long drive ahead of us.” Mycroft said conversationally as he reached for a folder containing his papers. He made sure Greg could hear the slow and crisp turning of pages, though his focus was solely on Gregory and the way his lover bit back a whine at not being allowed to taste.

“I want you to behave.” Mycroft said firmly, fingers playing with the grey strands on the back of Greg’s head as he continued, “I don’t want to be disturbed while I’m doing work. Can you do that for me? Can you keep my cock warm and be a good boy for me, Gregory?”

“Yes, sir.” Greg whimpered, voice hoarse. 

“You won’t disappoint me, will you, Gregory?” Mycroft said with a smile. His hand gripped the hair on the back of Greg’s head, fisting over the blindfold too when he tilted Greg’s head back, the tip of his limp member brushing against the side of Greg’s face and barely grazing Greg’s lower lip, as he did so. The desperate noise Greg made told Mycroft that his lover was ready, but he waited for Greg’s reply of ‘no, sir.’ before he repositioned Greg’s head just shy of the end of his cock. 

“All right then.” He said as he released Greg and used that hand to hold his cock steady. “If you want it so badly,” Mycroft left the statement unfinished, watching Greg swallow twice before inching forward slowly to take the soft length within his mouth. 

Mycroft watched, fascinated with the way Greg’s warm and wet mouth welcomed his shaft, lips parting and stretching to swallow down his length beautifully. The image of his cock disappearing into Greg’s mouth could only be rivalled with the sight of his length sheathing itself deep into Greg’s ass. 

When Greg’s lips brushed over the fingers Mycroft was using to hold his cock steady, Mycroft pulled back, allowing his lover to work his tongue and throat over his member. He leaned back on the car seat, watching Gregory stretch his jaw and tried to find a comfortable angle for the ride ahead. He felt himself begin to harden when the tip pressed against the back of Greg’s throat. 

Greg worked his length a few more times, bobbing his head as he slicked Mycroft’s shaft up nicely. Mycroft stopped his lover once he felt Greg had done enough to get him hard, resting a hand on the back of Greg’s head to signal that he was satisfied with Greg’s work. He slowly pushed Greg’s head down once more until he was fully encased in Greg’s mouth. He ran a soothing thumb on the underside of Greg’s jaw, reminding him in calming tones to breathe and telling him what a good boy he was, taking Mycroft’s cock in so deep.

Only when he felt the calm descend on his lover did he allow himself to turn his attention to the documents in his other hand. 

\-- 

They had been on the road for a good while, Gregory remaining perfectly still with his mouth stretched beautifully over Mycroft’s thick shaft. Mycroft looked down at his lover a few miles back, eyes darkening at the sight of saliva slipping between Greg’s lips and his flushed cock. He followed the trail, watching the way it glistened under the lights through the windows. 

He watched as Greg’s spit swollen lips trembled just slightly over his hard length when they turned a sharp curve, but Greg remained resolute in showing his commitment to staying firmly covering Mycroft’s cock. 

With a smirk, Mycroft’s fingers trailed down Greg’s back, making their way to the pert arse raised in the air. He easily found the flat of the plug Greg wore, nestled comfortably inside as it stretched his lover. Mycroft ran his fingers teasingly over the edge of the plug, stroking the skin there, before he took hold of the base and twisting it as he slowly pulled it out of Greg. 

He felt a vibration run over his cock as Greg moaned, his lover’s fingers grasping at air from where it was bound. He took his time, sliding it in and out a few times before finally pulling it completely away, smirking at the way Greg’s hole clenched when the tip of the black plug caught on the rim of Greg’s entrance. 

Placing the plug aside, Mycroft reached for a compartment on the divider between the front and back of the car. 

He pulled out a tube and squirted the contents down Greg’s crack with one hand. He felt the man on his lap shiver as the cold gel ran down heated skin. 

Setting the tube aside, Mycroft ran his fingers through the clear substance, smearing it along Greg’s inner thighs as he moved to coat Greg’s eager hole with the lube. His fingers found the entrance, two digits slipping in easily. He felt the other man shudder as he worked his fingers, pushing in deep and stroking Greg from the inside. Mycroft felt Greg choke on his cock when he rotated his fingers, brushing the smooth inner lining teasingly. The way Greg clenched around his fingers made Mycroft ache to fill his lover with his cock, despite how deliciously sweet Greg’s mouth felt wrapped warm around him. The back of his remaining fingers grazed the underside of Greg’s balls as Mycroft pierced his lover’s arse. With each thrust, Greg squirmed under Mycroft’s hold, hips thrusting in the air as he begged to be filled. 

Greg’s thighs spread further and he arched his back, presenting himself to Mycroft. He wriggled in an attempt to get the fingers deeper into him but Mycroft was relentless in his teasing, just barely brushing the bundle of nerves that made Greg’s whole body light up in pleasure. 

The soft whine his lover made softened Mycroft’s resolve, causing the older Holmes to pull his fingers out. The sound that came from Greg was close to a sob; Mycroft carded his sticky fingers gently through Greg’s hair, petting his lover as he cooed praises at how good Greg was. His hand moved to stroke under Greg’s jaw as he slowly eased his lover’s head off his cock. 

Greg sat back, and even though Greg’s eyes were still covered by the tie, Mycroft knew that behind it, Greg’s eyes would be completely dark with lust. Greg’s lips, wet with spit, were parted as he took deep gulps of air, trying to calm his breathing. Mycroft’s eyes roamed down the expanse of Greg’s body, flush and desperate for his touch. 

His hand, which was still holding Greg’s nape, moved down his lover’s shoulder, caressing the planes of Greg’s chest and abdomen fondly. When his hand grasped the stiff member between Greg’s legs, his lover gave a full body shudder, letting out a warm stuttered breath as Mycroft stroked and squeezed. Once Mycroft felt precum leaking down his fingers, he pulled away, not bothering to suppress the intense longing he felt to fuck his lover senseless when Greg’s hips tried to follow his hand. 

Mycroft busied himself with rifling through the bag on the floor. When he found the sleek silver vibrator, he brought it to Greg’s mouth, tapping it lightly over his lover’s bottom lip before Greg understood his intentions. Greg stuck his tongue out and accommodated the toy, coating it thickly with his saliva as Mycroft drove it in and out of his mouth. 

Mycroft watched transfixed as Greg’s tongue chased after the vibrator when it was pulled away, a thin line of spit connecting the pink muscle to the tip of the toy. 

The older Holmes had Greg lie on his back, one leg stretched out to fall off the seat while the other was bent at the knee and resting on Mycroft’s shoulder. Greg lay over his bound hands, lifting his bottom from the seat and giving Mycroft a delicious view of his glistening and lubricated entrance. He trailed the slim phallus over the head of Greg’s cock, causing the other man to gasp and twitch under his hold. He took his time dragging the wet toy over the slit of his lover’s member, tracing over the thick vein that wound down to Greg’s balls. 

Mycroft ran the toy lightly over the twin sacs, enjoying the way Greg’s hips twisted in his touch. When Greg’s hips tilted up, showing Mycroft his eager hole, Mycroft settled his lover down properly and began inserting the spit-slicked vibrator carefully into his lover. Greg groaned when the toy slipped into him, sliding easily into his stretched entrance. 

Mycroft turned the device on once it was fully in his lover, watching the visible effects on Greg whenever he twisted and nudged the vibrator against Greg’s sensitive nerves. He worked the toy in and out of Greg, making Lestrade’s body respond wonderfully to every caress and touch. He let Greg buck and writhe in his hold, his hand working on bringing his lover pleasure with each stroke and his eyes and ears drinking in the sight and sound of Greg succumbing to his will. 

He kissed the knee by his shoulder as he drove the toy deeper, swivelling and turning it with familiarity. His other hand ignored Greg’s rigid and leaking cock between them. Instead, Mycroft gave into his urge and reached out to play with his lover’s nipple. He looked at the way the member jumped when he pushed the vibrator in, and a particularly hard thrust had Greg suddenly twisting and coming all over the leather seat of the car. 

By Greg’s surprised hoarse cry, it seemed that even he was not expecting the intensity and suddenness of his ejaculation. 

Mycroft switched the vibrator off, but purposely left the toy in Greg’s hole, silently observing the way his lover’s chest heaved in large gulps of air. The sight of Greg’s skin, shining with a thin layer of sweat, and how Greg’s cock pumped out a few more strips of come before lying spent, had Mycroft aching to achieve his own completion. 

With the way his own cock twitched, Mycroft knew he would not last long before coming as well. However, before he could seat himself inside his lover, there was still one more matter to attend to. 

Easing Greg’s raised leg off his shoulder, he maneuvered the other man so Greg was kneeling on the floor of the car, bent at the waist so that Greg’s torso was resting on the seat. Mycroft’s hand ran up his lover’s shoulder, the back of his knuckles grazing gently over Greg’s nape and making the other man shiver, before he pushed the tie off the detective inspector’s eyes, letting it drape around his lover’s neck. 

Greg blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the change in light, but once his sight had settled, he was greeted by the sight of come-stained leather, drops and streaks of his white ejaculate staining the back of the seat. He turned to look at Mycroft, who simply raised a fine brow, letting Greg decide how best to make amends. 

Swallowing thickly, Greg turned his gaze back to the leather cover. He leaned forward, distinctly aware of the way his arm muscles stretched from where they were still bound behind him and how the toy inside of him shifted within him. He stuck his tongue out, licking up the come quickly as the burn of humiliation coursed through him. 

“Slowly.” Mycroft said firmly, a hand coming to keep his head steady as it gripped his grey strands. 

Greg obeyed, lapping up the drops in a more steady pace, letting the salty taste of his come and sweat settle in his tongue before he moved on to the next one. He felt his spent member brush against the edge of the seat, and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as he rubbed against it. He lifted his brown eyes to lock with Mycroft’s blue ones as he reached for the last drop, purposely dragging his tongue on the surface and making a show of swallowing it, smiling and humming as he pulled back. 

The way Mycroft eyes darkened with lust had Greg’s cock filling with blood once more. 

“Come here.” Mycroft said in a husky voice, and Greg complied, moving so he straddled the other man’s lap. He kneeled over Mycroft, shaft jutting up between them and his nipples standing pert as he licked his lips, waiting for Mycroft to act first. 

“I’m going to bury myself inside you.” The older Holmes said while his hands ran up and down Greg’s sides, stroking and caressing each stretch of golden skin presented to him. “I’m going to sit here, and you’re going to fuck yourself on my cock, taking me as deep as it can go. Taking all of me in.” One hand went to pinch a brown nub, causing Greg to arch his back and bare his neck at the spike of pleasure. 

“And you’re going to make it so good for me, aren’t you Gregory? Make it so I never want to leave your tight, warm arse.” Greg groaned when Mycroft’s hands squeezed both his buttocks and continued to knead them in earnest, making him clench around the toy still lodged in him.

“Can you do that for me?” Mycroft asked softly, making Greg strain to hear him over the blood pounding in his ears. “Will you fuck me so hard that I come inside you? Fill you with my come?” 

Greg nodded, half-lidded eyes looking down at Mycroft as the other man slowly worked the vibrator out of him. He whimpered when the device slipped away, making his hole tighten at the loss, but knowing that what will follow will fill him more than any toy could. 

“You’re such a good boy, Gregory.” Mycroft said sweetly as he set aside the device, never once breaking eye contact. His hands guided his lover’s trembling hips down to position Greg’s entrance right above his own excited length. One of Mycroft’s hands held his cock steady as Greg started to descend on it, slowly adjusting to the warm and solid shaft. 

Once Mycroft bottomed out inside of him, Greg leaned forward, leaning his forehead against Mycroft’s as he tried to calm his breathing. Greg’s gaze ran down Mycroft’s body, his mind’s eye supplying him with the image of his lover’s naked skin under the three-piece suit. He swallowed, excited by the fact that Mycroft was still so composed while he was practically shivering in pleasure. 

He shifted his pelvis slightly, watching how Mycroft’s breath hitched slightly and how the black pupils dilated in pleasure. Greg grinned, knowing that only he could affect this powerful man this way.

Later, when they arrive at their destination, Mycroft would ease Greg off his cock, fingers moving to stem the flow of his come leaking out of Greg. Mycroft would reach for the thick black plug, working it into Greg once more to keep his ejaculation inside of his lover before undoing the bindings on Greg’s wrists. He would work the blood back into Greg’s arms as he kissed him repeatedly, cooing words of adoration as he bundled Greg up in a warm coat and placed warm shoes on his feet. Only then would Mycroft turn his attention to himself, fix his own attire, and tuck himself back in his pants. Together they would exit the car, hand in hand as they made their way up Mycroft’s winter home for the holidays. 

But now, as the world passed in a blur outside and both of them focused only on each other, the detective inspector stayed seated on Mycroft’s lap; Mycroft’s cock warm in his arse and Greg warm in Mycroft’s embrace.

-end-


End file.
